Doubting Thomas
by TheWingedWhispered
Summary: After Voldemort's return and the ensuing war, Draco Malfoy, permanent undercover agent for the AurorCorps and the Order, and Harry Potter, Heir to the throne, find themselves thrown together in a desperate attempt to keep the peace. Slash HPDM.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warnings: This story is AU and contains Slash. The pairing is HP/DM. Also, the Potter's are royalty and had other children after Harry. It's part romance, mystery and fairy tale. :)

Thanks to **LimbosArcher** for betaing this.

For Mark

* * *

_"What will be left when I've drawn my last breath, besides the folks I've met and the folks who know me? Will I discover a soul saving love, or just the dirt above and below me? I'm a doubting thomas. I took a promise, but I do not feel safe. Oh, me of little faith."_

**Doubting Thomas **

**Chapter One**

It was the most terrifying experience of his life and that was saying something because Draco Malfoy was no stranger to hazard. He was a permanent undercover operative for the Auror Corps and the Order of the Phoenix. But this was nothing like all his other missions. This was the culmination of everything they had feared, the worst possible outcome. Voldemort was returning. Wild calculations ran through Draco's mind and he realized there was absolutely nothing he could do to stop the horrifying ceremony.

Barty Crouch Jr. had abducted two individuals for the purpose of whatever grotesque ritual he intended to use to completely resurrect his master from his incorporeal half life. The older of the abducted pair was known to Draco. Adam Green was his most frequent contact within the Order of the Phoenix and Draco had been harboring a not so secret crush on the other man from the moment they met. The other was Adrienne Potter. She was the second child of Lily and James Potter. Her terror was obvious, but she ignored the taunting around her and never succumbed to tears, which was impressive for a child of only sixteen years. She held Adam's hand tightly. Adam wore the most defiant expression Draco had ever seen. He was a fighter. He made no sound when Crouch cut his arm and let the blood drip into the cauldron. It was disturbing, but nowhere near as disturbing as the man who had willing added his own hand to the concoction.

Voldemort rose from the cauldron, dripping and scaly. Crouch robed him and they spoke for short moment. Voldemort turned to the crowd, raising his arms slowly.

"Welcome, my friends, my loyal friends, on this most momentous occasion. Tonight we will deal with a persistent thorn in our sides. I'm sure some of you have discerned the identity of our guests." He turned his red eyes to the girl, "What name did the Potter's bestow on their second offspring? Tell me, girl."

"Adrienne," She replied with her chin up.

"Adrienne…" He repeated, before facing Adam, "And you?"

"Adam Green, Seneschal to His Majesty and Heir apparent Harrison Potter," He stood defiant, keeping his body as a shield before Adrienne, "And I will protect Her Ladyship with my life."

Voldemort looked pleased, "His Seneschal? This is almost good as the blood of Harrison himself."

Draco felt his heart drop to his feet. He had no idea that Adam Green had that connection to the royal family, but he found himself wishing the other man had just kept his mouth shut. He was only making it for difficult for a successful escape to occur. Draco could not conceive how they had been able to locate Adrienne Potter in the first place, but that was irrelevant now. He absolutely could not allow Voldemort to kill either of them. No matter what the cost. Beside him, Draco suspected his godfather was thinking a similar thing, only trying to add how to best protect Draco into the equation. It turned out that Adam was more competent and cunning than Draco had dared to hope.

The first Death Eater to make the mistake of moving within grabbing reach of Adam Green lost his wand. Adam managed to duck the first stunning curse sent his way, but he couldn't avoid the cruciatus. He screamed and Voldemort laughed. Draco hid the shaking of his hands in the sleeves of his robes. Then, they dueled. Draco thought Adam was holding out decently, but was unsure how much longer he'd be able to last.

Suddenly, Adam turned and ran at him. Before he could think to move, Adam held him as a shield, wand tip pressed against his temple. Draco schooled his expression to outrage, but he was more worried that Voldemort would simply kill him to get to Adam without a second thought. Only he didn't.

"The Malfoy Heir," He pondered this for a long moment, "You chose a good hostage, Mr. Green."

"I'm not the Seneschal because of my good looks," He sneered.

Voldemort's eyes narrowed and he glanced at Adrienne before jerking his head towards Adam, "Go to your brother's champion, girl."

Adrienne moved to stand behind Adam, wrapping her arms around his waist and pressing her body against his. Adam leaned heavily on Draco.

"Release him," Voldemort demanded.

"Lower the anti-apparation wards."

Adam wasn't able to keep his voice steady that time and Draco had an inkling of how injured the other man was. From his peripheral vision he could see that Adam's wand and hand were both bloody. Draco hoped with all his strength that Adam wouldn't pass out.

Voldemort waved his hand and a moment later Draco felt the anti-apparation wards give. Adam apparated immediately. He did not release Draco and therefore brought the other with him and Adrienne to their destination.

Adam hit the ground the moment they disapparated. His face was pale and he was still. Adrienne's eyes darted between Adam and Draco for half a moment. She lunged for Adam's wand and disarmed Draco with a spell in what he assumed was Chinese. He didn't resist when his wand flew from his hand to hers and she calmed marginally.

"Prove to me that you are Draco Malfoy."

"The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix are at Number Twelve Grimmauld Place."

Adrienne returned his wand before moving to knee beside Adam. She meticulously checked his pulse, heart and lungs. The shaking of her hands betrayed her anxiety despite her calm appearance. She appeared competent, so Draco did not disturb her. She held the stolen wand over Adam, moving it back and forth between his shoulders and hips. She did not look to Draco until she was done and it was then that he noticed the dried tears on her cheeks.

"Are you hurt, Milady?" He asked, taking a half step towards her.

She shook her head, "No. Are you? I'm a decent healer. I've been patching Harry up forever," She winced as if she'd made some sort of blunder, but continued on, "And Adam too."

"I'm not hurt. How did this happen? How did Crouch find you?"

Adrienne ignored the question, "Once I leave I won't be able to return. Stay with him until he is well."

"Why are you leaving? Where are you going, Milady?"

"This place is meant for one," She explained, "It can protect two, but a third will begin to drain the magic. I'll get word to my brother and the Headmaster that you and Adam are alive and well. The Headmasters trust in you is implicit, but if you were to turn up without either myself or Adam, my brother would be livid."

Draco nodded in acceptance.

She took a last lingering took at Adam before going over to the kitchen table. She paused long enough to scribble a note and seal it, before leaving through the floo with the stolen wand. Draco took a moment to get his bearings in the small cottage. There was a fully stocked kitchen with a table, a full bathroom and a single bedroom. He put Adam in the bed and spent most of the night watching him from a chair he'd dragged in from the kitchen. Adam hardly moved the entire time, but he did wake briefly in the early hours of the morning.

"Addy? Addy?" He moaned weakly.

Adam drifted back off to sleep easily. Draco was forced to push aside uncharitable thoughts about Adrienne Potter. She was an impressive young woman and Adam Green owned him nothing. He tried not to feel terribly bitter about the idea what Adam was in love with Adrienne or that they were lovers. Adam slept the entire day. Draco left his side only to take care of his needs. He feel asleep in the chair beside Adam's bed and woke up in the same spot the next morning, only he was alone. He found Adam sitting at the kitchen table, freshly showered and perusing the letter Adrienne had left for him. Draco took the seat across from Adam.

"How do you feel?"

"Better," Adam smiled at him for a long moment before gesturing to the plate of pancakes and jar of maple syrup, "Help yourself."

Draco did just that and neither of them spoke until Adam lowered the letter to the table.

"You look much better," Draco ventured.

"It was a tiring duel, as was the three way apparation."

"I didn't even think that's possible."

"It's possible, just not practical…seeing as how I fainted from it and then slept for two days."

Draco smiled at him and Adam returned the expression.

"Why did you bring me here?"

Adam looked decidedly embarrassed for a moment before he admitted, "I was afraid if I released you I would fall down."

"How did the Death Eaters find you and Lady Adrienne?"

"I don't know how they found us," He admitted, "And I am very disturbed by that."

"But the King and Queen are safe? And the Heir?"

"Their location remains unrevealed. Lady Adrienne and I were elsewhere when we were abducted."

Draco was mildly surprised that Adrienne Potter was apparently wandering about with only one bodyguard and that the Potter family trusted Adam with her life. Draco once again wondered if they were lovers. Draco had lusted after Adam from the moment he met him. He was a witty, powerful and intelligent. He also hadn't made his conquest of Adam much of a secret. No wonder Adam has always been so amused by Draco's outrageous flirting. The person second in line for the throne was enamored with him. Draco wondered if he was the only person who had been unaware of Adam's connection to the Potter's and of his regard for Lady Adrienne. Draco avoided his gaze. He felt like such a fool.

Draco took a deep breath, determined not to act awkwardly, "You should take it easy today."

"I will," Adam agreed amiably, "I won't venture the floo until tonight."

"What commands did her Ladyship leave," Draco asked, gesturing the letter at Adam's elbow.

Adam shrugged, "She has left it to me."

Draco's raised an eyebrow, "Very close to the royal family, are you?"

"Her Ladyship trusts me."

"You called out for her in your sleep," Draco said softly, staring at the table.

Adam's expression hardened, "No. There is nothing of that nature between myself and her Ladyship."

"She's quite admirable."

"No, Draco," He was quiet, but firm.

"I-"

"Surely you think her a better judge of character than that," Adam joked, "I'm a lowly knight, a mere servant to her distinguished brother."

Draco snorted, "You held your own against the Dark Lord. There is nothing lowly about you, Adam."

Adam was startled, "Thank you."

Draco inclined his head. Adam leaned forward on his elbows.

"You have yet to proposition me. If her Ladyship had not written that she was positive of your identity I might be suspicious," He teased.

"Well, it is hardly appropriate anymore."

Adam tilted his head.

"You have an exalted rank."

Adam snorted, "I am nothing past myself. But even then, your father is a Lord. Exalted? An exalted servant, maybe. I spend most of my time ensuring that her Ladyship is safe. It's hardly toplofty."

"What honor is there in my families name?" Draco asked bitterly, "And you are not free to make your own choices. Your life belongs to the Heir of Galahad."

"There is you," He said quietly, "And do not pretend you were ever serious about me."

"But I was," Draco whispered, "And even when I spoke to you seriously you never entertained that notion that I do enjoy your company and wish for you when you are absent."

Adam was silent.

"I want to court you. If the Heir of Galahad will consent to it…"

"I am a knight. You cannot court a knight. Knights court, they are not courted," He said with a small smile.

"Adam-"

"How do you think the war will end?"

"The Heir of Galahad will destroy that abomination," Draco said without hesitation.

"And then what?" Adam pressed.

Draco leaned back in his chair, "I- I don't know."

"My liege will have to unite the population. As is tradition, it will be done through a marriage."

"Yes," Draco said slowly, "He'll wed someone from the other side, as well several of his most trusted-" Draco tensed, "He intends you for someone else."

"No," Adam said quietly, "He intends you for someone else."

"Lady Adrienne?"

Adam shook his head, "It was considered. If he were to wed her to anyone it would have been you because he is aware of your true allegiance. Draco, there will only be one wedding."

His hands shook, "As the Heir of Galahad commands."

Adam's brow creased, "Draco?"

"His most valued friend is a Weasley!" Draco blurted in an uncharacteristic expression of agitation, "The feud between our families… I- I-"

Adam's eyes widened.

"I don't have any particular dislike for them, but… please, Adam, if you have his ear in anyway."

"It's not a Weasley."

"Peace or not, my father would murder me and whichever Weasley-"

"It's not a Weasley," Adam reiterated.

Draco inhaled slowly, "Who, then?"

"Himself."

Draco felt himself go numb. It was a high honor, to be sure, but he would see Adam everyday while wed to another.

"Oh."

"Draco," Adam reached for his hand.

Draco flinched and pulled his hand away, "I will see you everyday."

"My liege is a noble sort of man. He is not pretentious or unduly proud. He would value your company and your counsel. He would always treat you well."

"I see."

Adam sighed and moved to sit beside Draco, "Why does this make you so unhappy? Your father-"

"Don't talk about my father!"

Adam didn't back down, "Your father will otherwise marry you off with no regard-"

Draco shoved him, "Stop it! Stop it! Don't pretend isn't some desperate bid to try and keep peace once Voldemort is dead! My father," His lips tightened, "Don't talk about my father."

Adam jumped to his feet and grabbed his elbows, "Why are you so determined that this will be such a tragic fate for you?!"

"Because I love you and you're working to see me wed to someone else and it's no skin off your nose," Draco shouted.

Adam's grip tightened, "That is not true!"

There were both silent for a long moment until Adam released one of Draco's elbows to gently caress his cheek with the back of his fingers. He slowly pulled Draco into a loose embrace and gently toyed with the ends of his blonde hair. Adam brushed his cheek against Draco's.

"Will you accept the offer?"

Draco nodded silently.

Adam cupped his face, "You won't regret it. There is more at work here than you can interpret and I cannot tell you yet. I would never let them do anything to you that would make you truly unhappy. Please, trust me."

Draco closed his eyes as he continued to enjoy Adam's embrace, "I trust you."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Not mine.

Warnings: This story is AU and contains Slash. The pairing is HP/DM. Also, the Potter's are royalty and had other children after Harry. It's part romance, mystery and fairy tale. :)

Thanks to **LimbosArcher** for betaing this.

For Mark

* * *

"_Sometimes I pray for a slap in the face. Then I beg to be spared 'cause I'm a coward. If there's a master of death I'll bet he's holding his breath as I show the blind and tell the deaf about his power. I'm a doubting Thomas. I can't keep my promises. 'Cause I don't know what's safe. Oh, me of little faith."_

**Doubting Thomas**

**Chapter Two**

Sirius Black met them in the library of Grimmauld Place the moment they exited the floo. He was pacing in front of the fireplace. He stared at Adam Green and Draco Malfoy for a moment, his face unusually blank.

"Malfoy, out."

Draco hesitated for half a second, but it was too long for Sirius. He took hold of Draco by the scruff of his neck and bodily tossed him out of the room amid Adam's strenuous objections and slammed the door shut behind him. Draco felt a locking and a silencing charm go up.

"Prick," He murmured mutinously.

Sirius Black, despite being related to him, was not one of his biggest fans. Despite his own situation, he was unable to believe that the apple could fall that far from the tree in terms of the Malfoy's. Draco sent another glare in the direction of the library before heading for the kitchen. He hoped Molly Weasley was around. She never sniped at him and always had a plate of food ready. He needed it after Adam's attempt at making American food. He'd only taken a few steps when the door to library slammed open. Adam charged out of the room, Sirius hot on his heels. Adam's expression was murderous.

"Adam, wait. You need to think about this rationally. We should talk about this."

"NO," Adam bellowed, his face reddening in anger, "I will not allow him to treat her as some inconsequential chess piece!"

"Adam, he has his reasons! There wasn't anyway to get her back to Hong Kong. This was the safest place!"

"Qù tamade!" 1

Sirius took a step back in surprise at the Chinese curse Adam uttered. There was a long pause. Sirius took a deep breath.

"Let me get Dumbledore."

Adam turned to Draco, his green eyes as fierce as when he had fought Voldemort, "I need your help."

"Okay."

Everyone stopped for a short moment. Sirius stared at Draco in surprise, almost forgetting his usual contempt. A slow smile of gratitude spread over Adam's features. Draco blinked and found it was slightly difficult to breath with Adam smiling at him like that.

"Adam!" Sirius objected.

Adam ignored the man and gave Draco an encouraging push.

"Malfoy, don't you dare!"

Draco glanced at Sirius for a moment, but never seriously considered withholding his assistance from Adam. Draco repeated the phrase Adam had told him and disappeared through the floo. Adam tumbled out behind a movement later. He tripped and landed on his knees in a front of a wide-eyed Draco.

"Are you okay?"

"I hate floo," He muttered as he accepted Draco's hand to right himself.

Draco glanced around the muggle home for a moment, "What's going on?"

"I'll explain as we walk."

Draco followed Adam out of the house. They were in a muggle suburban neighborhood. Draco sneered halfheartedly at it. Everything was so similar and terribly mundane. He didn't take much time to seriously observe it because he had to practically jog to keep up with Adam's hurried pace.

"They sent Lady Adrienne to stay with Her Majesty's muggle relatives," He explained anxiously, "I- It is true that she is safe there from Voldemort and his followers, but there is nothing to protect her from her relatives."

"I don't understand. Why would she need to be protected from her own family?" He asked reasonably.

They turned the corner from Magnolia Crescent onto Privet Drive. Adam stopped so suddenly that Draco bumped into him before he abruptly took off running down the street. It took Draco a moment to see what Adam saw immediately. Lady Adrienne stood, half cowering, surrounded by a semi circle of young men. One of them held her by the elbow while another lifted a lock of her hair to whisper to her. She tensed and tried to pull away and they laughed at her. She looked more uncomfortable then when she had been a captive of the Death Eaters.

One of the men noticed their approach. Draco observed he was more mini whale than man. He intercepted Adam before he could reach Lady Adrienne. He smirked. Lady Adrienne tried to step around the men circling her. She reached for him, but he out stepped her.

"I don't believe we said you could go, you little freak."

Her bottom lip trembled, "Adam!"

They laughed uproariously. Draco stared half in horror and half in shock. Where was her family? Why weren't they protecting her?

"He's a little out numbered, babe."

The blonde man that stood before them vaguely resembled a pig in a wig. Draco crossed his arms, prepared to back Adam up, but otherwise not interfering. They could easily take the muggles, but it might attract some unwanted attention. Draco resolved to follow Adam's lead.

"This is a family affair, servant. Haven't you been taught not to interfere with your betters?" He sneered.

Draco's eyes widened, but Adam was unfazed by the insult and merely raised an eyebrow at him, "The next person who touches her will regret it."

One of the men tugged her hair sharply, laughing at her wince. Adam darted in between the muggles. He grabbed the man's shoulder and elbow and pulled sharply until a small pop was heard and the man howled as his shoulder was dislocated. The rest of the gang attacked Adam and Draco threw himself into the fight, but it did little to even out the odds. And then Lady Adrienne moved, as graceful as a dancer, but surprisingly vicious. She pried one of the men off Adam's back and sent him to the ground with two well-placed hits. She went for the blonde man next. She forced him to his knees.

"Apologize."

Face reddened in rage, he spit out an apology, "I'm sorry."

Lady Adrienne shook her head, "Apologize to Adam."

He turned resentful eyes to Adam, "I'm sorry, servant."

Adam spit of mouthful of blood on the ground, "You're a pretty shitty cousin, Dursley."

Draco stared at the man on his knees and suddenly understood Adam's earlier comment. Lady Adrienne's cousin was a swine. His eyes narrowed, but he remained silent after a sharp glare from Lady Adrienne. She glanced at Adam for a moment, offering him a grateful smile, before turning her gaze to Draco.

"It is good to see you again."

"And you, Milady."

Her sharp eyes took in the cuts on his face and his bruised knuckles, "Although I suspect it is mostly due to your friendship with Adam, thank you for defending me."

"His friendship does not affect my loyalty, Lady Adrienne," He inclined his head in a half bow.

"Shall we head back, Lady Adrienne?"

She took the arm offered by Adam and the three of them walked back towards Arabella Figg's house. The moment they turned the corner from Privet Drive onto Magnolia Crescent and were out of sight of the gang, Lady Adrienne threw herself into Adam's embrace. Adam held her tightly.

"Don't let them send me back there. Please," She stifled a sob, "They're awful, horrible people. I hate them. They treated me worse than a house elf."

Adam gently wiped her tears away, "No one has the right to send you anywhere against your will. It is not for me to allow or disallow."

She inhaled sharply, "Adam, please. I'm frightened of them."

Adam pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. Draco silently observed the simple affect between them and wondered how long they had known each other. Lady Adrienne hesitated and bit her bottom lip. She glanced at Draco nervously for a moment, but surged on.

"Addy."

"But-"

"Forget whatever Dumbledore told you. Where do you want to go?" He asked gently.

"Can you get me back to Hong Kong? Is it too risky?" She asked tentatively.

Instead of answering her directly, Adam turned to Draco, "You carry a spare wand, right? An unregistered one?"

"I do," Draco admitted quietly.

Adam grinned, "We'll make a portkey then. With Lady Adrienne's assistance we can surpass the wards on their home in Hong Kong."

"You have a spare wand?"

Adam shook his head, "Just the one."

Draco raised an eyebrow. Obviously, Lady Adrienne's wand was not registered, but even with his status Adam's should have been. How had he managed to pull that off? Adam picked up an empty soda can and placed it on the ground between them. The three of them aimed their wands and incanted together.

"Portus."

"Lady Adrienne, will we accompany you back to Hong Kong or will you travel on your own?"

She took a moment to consider the question, "Can you accompany me?" She asked, her eyes traveling between Draco and Adam hopefully.

Adam nodded. Lady Adrienne grinned before turning to face Draco.

"You don't have to."

"I'd be honored."

They grasped the portkey. It activated a moment later. It was longer and a little harsher than a normal portkey, but Draco was not unused to international travel via a portkey. He hit the ground and maintained his balance. Lady Adrienne stumbled, but managed to catch herself. Adam, however, ended up on the ground. Lady Adrienne laughed and pulled him to his feet. Adam rolled his eyes.

"I hate portkeys. Worst way to travel."

Lady Adrienne grinned, "Worse than floo?"

Draco smiled to himself, remembering Adam's exit from the floo at Arabella Figg's. Adam's face reddened, but he didn't respond to the question. The door to the room flew open and Her Royal Majesty, Lily Potter entered the room. Her pale and worried face was completely transformed by a relieved smile.

"Adam! Addy!"

Lady Adrienne met her halfway and after he was beckoned, Adam joined them. Queen Lily fused over Lady Adrienne before taking Adam's hand for a brief moment.

"You both look well. Are you? Have you been in a fight?" Her green eyes moved passed Adam and Lady Adrienne, "And you, Mr. Malfoy? I heard of your involvement in this terrible incident."

He offered a low bow, "I am well, Your Majesty."

Queen Lily embraced Lady Adrienne and kissed the top of her head.

"Honestly, Mama, I am fine," Lady Adrienne insisted, "Adam was the only one injured, but he recovered quite well."

Queen Lily was quiet for a moment, "Has he?" She said doubtfully, "Then it is true? They were successful? He lives? Corporeally?"

Lady Adrienne nodded, "It's true. He does."

She closed her eyes for a long moment and when the opened again, she was visibly steeled and fiery, "Then let him come. But what of your injuries?"

"I will explain in a minute, if you'll allow," Adam assured her, "Where is His Majesty?"

"Yes, where is Father?" Lady Adrienne asked.

"He is answering a summons we received from the Minister of Magic."

Lady Adrienne's eyes widened, "A summons?"

A soft sigh escaped her lips and a weary expressed crossed her face, "He demands that our family return to London."

"Liu kuoshui de biaozi he houzi," Adam practically growled. 2

Draco startled at the Chinese, which was another reminder of how close Adam was with the Royal Family to have picked up the language. Queen Lily shook her head in bemusement and Lady Adrienne outright giggled.

"I think you're insulting whores and monkeys."

Draco frowned and wondered what in the world Adam had said to garner such a response. The Queen seemed to force herself to frown.

"Watch your language, young lady."

Lady Adrienne's expression was one of classical shock, "But-"

Queen Lily continued on as though Lady Adrienne had never objected, "I daresay your father is tired of explaining to that loathsome toad of a man that he does not control us," Her face tightened in anger, "And if he again tries to gain control of your brother…"

Although he was almost bursting with curiosity about this apparent quarrel between the Royal Family concerning the Heir Apparent, Draco did not inquire.

Adam did not seem concerned, "His Majesty is adept at outmaneuvering the Minister."

Queen Lily nodded, "Addy, dear, go and see Nora and Tristan. Your siblings have been nearly beside themselves with worry."

Lady Adrienne was halfway out the door when Queen Lily called to her again.

"Perhaps it would be best not to mention Adam's presence. They will only be terribly disappointed when he cannot remain."

"I won't, Mama. Stay safe, both of you," Her gaze passed between Adam and Draco for a moment before she left.

"You intend for me to return to England?" Adam inquired.

Queen Lily paused for a moment, "Perhaps. They used your blood, Adam? Is that true?"

"Blood of the enemy, forcefully taken," He confirmed.

"What does Albus say on this matter?"

Adam hesitated, "I have not spoken and we are likely to argue when we do meet."

She tilted her head.

"He sent Lady Adrienne to stay with your sisters family."

She visibly tensed and her mouth tightened, "Vernon Dursley assaulted you?"

Adam shook his head, "No, Your Majesty."

"Dudley, then."

Adam did not deny it. She force herself to relax, but did not lose the noticeable edge of tension that surrounded her.

"Is she alright?"

"I spoke with Sirius. She'd only been there half a day."

Queen Lily blinked, "Sirius knew about this?" Her voice rose, "He allowed this!"

"I should have been there."'

She calmed slightly, "You can't be everywhere, Adam."

"Do you wish for me to cease my involvement with the Order of the Phoenix?"

Her green eyes swept over his curiously, "Would you if I asked?"

He did not reply straight away, "If you wish for me to remain, I will. The safety of Lady Adrienne, Lady Nora and Lord Tristan is my most sacred task."

Draco tilted his head. Adam listed the three younger siblings, but not the Heir, Lord Harrison? Perhaps the Heir had commanded that Adam's foremost task was to protect his siblings?

"You must do as you think is best, Adam."

He inclined his head, "Then I will return to England with Draco."

Draco almost startled as Adam spoke his name and both he and the Queen turned to survey him for a moment. She seemed to be hiding an amused smile. Draco felt a sharp surge of self-consciousness. He felt woefully inadequate to be standing before her, especially with the knowledge that he was intended for her oldest son and the Heir to the throne. He was bruised and bleeding and probably looked a complete mess. But she smiled at him and her eyes were bright with kindness.

"Yes, of course. My family owes you a debt of gratitude for the danger you willingly place yourself in to spy on the Death Eaters," She glanced at Adam, "Do look after him, won't you, Adam?"

"Of course, Your Majesty."

"Thank you for escorting Adrienne home. Be sure you see a competent healer," Her eyes roamed over their injuries, "Perhaps Severus will oblige you if he is available. Stay safe. No more muggle fights."

Adam grinned cheekily and steered Draco back towards the floo. Draco went through first and a few minutes later Adam tumbled out. He stumbled, but managed to regain his footing. He took a step into the library and Grimmauld Place, but stopped when he saw the figure waiting on the couch. Albus Dumbledore adjusted his half moon spectacles and smiled.

"Hello, boys."

1 Fuck that!

2 Stupid son of a drooling whore and a monkey!


End file.
